From A Girl's Perspective
by Vanilla Blizzard The Wizard
Summary: The boy version of Harry didn't seem to do anything when subjected under dangers since 11. However, the girl version might not be so okay with it. Fem!Pretty Harry, Smart!Harry, WARNINGS INSIDE
1. I'm OUT!

**Disclaimer:** Hmm... Do I own this? Let's see... Am I a genius writer? (Checks Stories) Nope. Rich? (Checks wallet) Nope. Blonde? (Checks hair) Nope. British (Speaks) Nope... So yeah, I don't own this.

**Warnings:** Might eventually have slash, though it will not be the main plot, and will be very subtle. This is fem!Harry, which means things are different here. There might be mild bashing, but that's it. This is based on thoughts I had watching PS, so well... Yeah.

**FROM A GIRL'S PERSPECTIVE**  
**Chapter One: I'm out!**

...

Ebony Potter rolled her eyes as she heard her aunt shriek at the top of her lungs. Didn't she know it wasn't lady-like? Soon enough she was being thrown back into her bedroom, along with a few death threats if she didn't keep her 'freakishness' under control.

Flopping back onto the bed, she unlatched Hedwig's cage and gently petted her only companion. Picking up an owl treat, she watched almost jealously as her pet got more nurture than she did. As her swift green eyes landed on her desk that was overflowed with homework and not a single letter, burning anger filled the petite girl.

"Can you believe their nerve? Hiding something like that inside a place full of children. I don't give a damn about wards and protection whatnot. Voldemort still snuck in right under their nose!" She hissed, while Hedwig nodded in what Ebony thought of as an agreement.

"And the attitude! What kind of professor is he, Hedwig? The nerve! He may be good at potions, but he's a horrible teacher! Ugh, how I wish he would just drop dead and eat dragon dung!" She grumbled, obviously talking about Severus Snape.

"Plus, I'm tired of being kept out of everything. It's my life! And my education! …Oh my god I sound like Hermione… But Hell-o! Who can learn with Binns droning on like that?" Shaking her head, she sighed. "This wasn't really how I imagined the wizarding world, Hedwig. I thought with magic, it would be better. But turns out they are worse off than muggles in certain areas!"

Flipping open her textbook, she grimaced at the old parchment and ink writing. "If only we can combine the two together… It would be wonderful, would it not be?" Wait. Ebony quickly started to rewind her thoughts. Magic, but combined with muggle technology? Imagine all the possibilities! Fresh and new pages and words, but with moving pictures instead of old ink drawings for the books? A-MAZING! Imagine children's fairytales, or graphic novels! Why on earth wasn't this invented?

Excited, Ebony began to list all the possibilities. TVs, Computers, Cars, and hell, even a magic oven that's cooks instantly would be epic! Imagine a wizarding Internet, or even video games! Hogwarts forgotten, our heroine started to see the big picture by itself, Magic.

…

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon? I'll be um, leaving early. The school… uh, 'requires' me for a… summer camp. " Ebony finished lamely, summoning up the most innocent look she could, trying hard to suppress the hope in her eyes. Luckily, her 'loving family' barely registered what she had said, as their eyes were glued onto the telly. "Thank you." A grunt. Ebony snickered quietly before climbing back up the stairs to pack for what she needed for the trip to Diagon Alley.

After her thinking session yesterday, Ebony had come up with a very shocking conclusion. Hogwarts was a horrible school. First of all, how can she, an eleven-year-old turning twelve, be the first to come up with combining something like magic and muggle appliances? There were plenty of muggle-born students, who would no doubt jump at the idea. Second, the education was horrible! Not to mention dangerous. Just by the sheer number of explosions was enough! Besides, it's so outdated it looked like a bloody museum, for goodness sake! Someone should report to the school board about this! …If there is one, that is.

Ebony grimaced at the idea of not even having a school board. Even Hogwarts would have one, right? Besides, the way the teachers were protecting the stone, it looked like they deliberately wanted someone to get the stone. If anything, it was more like a challenge course than a protection. Fluffy maybe, but the chess set? Really? The only other one that made valid sense was the troll. And Voldemort himself set that! UGH! Anyway, they didn't have to supply the potions. It wouldn't have made a difference to Voldemort. Ebony bet he could've undone the flames with some dark curse. It was as if the challenges were made for first years! All you needed to know was some basic course magic. Who would've been so stupid?

As she mentally made a note to check on that, she started to make a list of all the things she was to do in Diagon Alley. However, in the end she only came up with a few. After all, she wasn't trusting Flourish And Blotts to have very updated information… She was seriously playing a blind card here.

1. Check Vaults. (Ebony figured she should take a closer look. After all, money is the very devil when spent.)  
2. Get hair cut. (She's a girl, for goddamn sake! One embarrassing year was enough. And now she had the money, or so she hoped, she can finally do SOMETHING.)  
3. Get information on other wizarding culture, like Japan or America  
4. Update wardrobe, preferably from the muggle world. (I mean, seriously. Robes are practically DRESSES. That guys wear. Ew. And they aren't even pretty. Or fashionable, at least!)  
5. Find wizarding connections

Satisfied with her list, She folded it up and tucked it in her pant pocket before settling down on her cot. Leaving her rectangle-framed glasses on the table, she turned off the small light. Maybe if she were lucky, she would get enough sleep to last her through the whole day tomorrow.

…

By the first crack of dawn, Ebony was already up and about. Quietly she made her way down the stairs, carefully avoiding the squeakiest step. Breathing a sigh of relief, she opened the door before slipping out. Fumbling with her pack, she told out a folded map of London she stole from aunt Petunia's kitchen cabinet.

Opening it, her heart dropped. There was no way she was going to get to London by today. She would probably have to spend the night in a gutter or something. As she continued walking, she began to daydream about what other wizarding culture would be like. During school, Ebony had learned about the Salem Witch Trails, but didn't know anything else.

Unfortunately, she wasn't being very observant as she stumbled over a crack in the pavement. Startled, the map flew out of her hands and onto the floor. As she bent over to pick it up, a large crack was heard. She stood up and gawked at the sight in front of her. It was a triple-decked purple bus that obviously wasn't muggle.

"Uh, hello?" She mumbled as someone poked their head out, looking as if they fully expected her to explode. Giving her an odd look, the stranger began to talk.

"Welcome to the knight bus. I'm new here. My name is Robert Newman, and can I help you?" Blinking, Ebony Potter began to speak.

"Uh, okay. Hello, Robert. What… exactly IS the knight bus? I mean, I gathered it's… a wizarding transportation, but where does it bring me?" Robert shrugged, before motioning for her to go on anyway.

"Where are YOU going?" He pointed to one of the seats, before once again picking at his uniform.

"Diagon Alley, Leaky Cauldron." She replied simply, picking up the map and moving up the bus. Soon Robert disappeared to talk to what Ebony assumed of as the driver. Without warning, it sped off, leaving another loud crack behind.

…

Groaning, Ebony leaned against the wall. Tom the innkeeper looked at her worriedly but did not comment. She was still quite dizzy from the knight bus ride. It was even worse than the Gringotts cart she went on during her last trip here. Mentally adding it to the ever-growing list of reasons why she was leaving, she headed towards the back; just as the alleyway opened to reveal a couple of giggling teenage witches, all huddled over witch weekly. Ebony shifted out of the way, and made her way through the busy streets. It was nowhere as crowded as last time, but there were still a surprising number of people around.

Stepping into Gringotts, she let the cool and collected calmness echo through her. Smiling slightly, she waited in line patiently. From there, she spotted what she thought was Griphook talking with another goblin. With nothing better to do, Ebony slowly let the beautiful marble décor sway her, until all she could see was the beautiful chandelier-dangling swim in her eyes.

A small cough brought her back to reality as she found several pairs of eyes trained on her. Blushing, she followed the pissed goblin to a counter.

"I want to see the status of my vaults. I do not have the key. But this is the wizarding world, so hell, you should have some way of confirming my identity." The goblin only blinked at her bluntness before shoving a quill and a piece of parchment towards her.

"Blood quill." He stated simply when Ebony hissed in pain as she scribbled out her name. Dabbing some of the healing cream on the back of her hand, her eyes locked upon the blotches of ink that slid across the parchment. Fortunately, it was deemed correct and she received a new vault key and a couple sheets of parchment that held the status. It showed she was in ownership of two vaults, the main Potter vault, and her trust vault. However, when her eyes skirted over the next line, she stopped.

"Inactive?" Ebony asked, glancing up to the see the goblin sneering.

"It means it isn't earning any interest, and the wards are not being renewed." Ebony's eyebrows rose so high it was almost comically.

"Who in the right mind would want THAT?" Again, the goblin sneered at the girl's stupidity.

"Well, inactive accounts cannot be accessed. Most people tend to freeze it to insure their money is save and they are not losing much. Other special cases, it is completely confidential." Ebony nodded slowly, unsure of what to say. "Would you wish to activate your account?"

"Uh, yeah. Please do. Oh, and while we're at it, will you handle my stocks?" Mentally, Ebony slapped herself for the bluntness. However, the goblin simply nodded, but not without a glint in his eyes. Ebony just hoped it was a 'good' glint.

"Oh, right. I would like to make a withdrawal, but I would also need some muggle dollars and pounds." The goblin nodded before opening a drawer to take out what resembled a muggle credit card.

"I believe you're looking for this?" Nodding, Ebony picked up the card to take a look. It was blue with a black barcode.

"Yes, thank you. This will do. Will I also be able to get wizarding money from this?" The goblin looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

"Yes. Just tap it with your wand while saying the amount. But you must be exact, because you cannot return the money to the card." Nodding, Ebony pocketed it without a second thought.

"I suppose that'll be all. Thank you." Surprisingly, she received a curt nod from the goblin on the way out. Shielding her eyes away from the bright sun, she made her way to Flourish And Blotts Bookshop. Looking around, the eleven year old sighed deeply.

"Looks like I have some major shopping to do…"

…

Exhausted doesn't even begin to explain the pain Ebony was feeling at the moment. She was sore, aching, hungry, sweaty, icky, and tense. As she mentally made a reminder to check out one of those spas Lavender and Parvati are always taking about, she ordered a lasagna and pop from Tom the innkeeper to take up to her room.

Collapsing until countless shopping bags, she gave out a tired sigh. The whole room was crowded with items and cloth, ranging from Banana Republic to GAP and Aeropostale. She even had a pair or two of UGGs somewhere in there. She had certainly pulled a full 'shopaholic'. In her defense, she was still a girl, and it's certainly in a girl's nature to want to look pretty.

Most had thought her of a tomboy, but that wasn't at all true. It was just she couldn't afford nice things and she wasn't allowed to get her hair properly done. But now she could. Smiling in the mirror, she couldn't help but think she was a deal prettier.

First, she had gotten her hair done at a wizarding salon in downtown London. A lady from Madam Pauper's Health Shop had kindly told the address, and now Ebony's raven dark curls were one shade lighter and looked red instead of brown under the light. It wasn't perfectly straight, but had a natural wave to it. She had asked for it to be styled into side-swept bangs that hid her scar completely.

Second, she had bought a muggle fashion magazine for girls and went on an all-out shopping spree. She bought everything ranging from nice underwear and socks to cinnamon and vanilla shampoo and conditioner. Eventually, she made up her mind and got her ears pierced and vision fixed at a wizard shop back in Diagon Alley. Finally, Ebony actually felt like a real teenage girl.

Polishing off her lasagna, she took a steaming hot bath with relaxing strawberry bubbles that soothed some of her aching muscles. Shoving aside some of the shopping bags, she promptly fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. Needless to say, it was the best rest she had gotten in quite a while.

...

**A/N:** Yeah, I suppose that's the first chapter. I'm aiming for at least three to five reviews each chapter. For the better writers, that might not seem like a lot, but for me, kinda...

**Update**: Thanks for whoever pointed out my small typo. New chapter shall be up soon!


	2. Transferring And Best Friend Troubles

**FROM A GIRL'S PERSPECTIVE  
Chapter Two: Transferring and Best Friend Troubles**

…

Sunlight cascaded down the young girl's limp form; all snuggled up under the covers and sound asleep. Wrinkling her nose, she cuddled deeper into the blankets, as if there was not a single worry in the world. Outside, birds tweeted cheerfully. Unfortunately, the happiness didn't last. Specifically, it ended when some muggle decided to honk the car horn at six in the morning.

Growling, Ebony yawned before sliding of the bed, still sort of in a sleep trance. However, that soon ended too as she tripped over one of the shoe boxes that contained a pair of converse sneakers. Rubbing her sore knee, she got up to get dressed. She had fallen asleep last night in her old cloth as she was simply too tired to change. Oh well, at least her hair smelled nice.

Picking up a cashmere sweater with faded jeans, she ditched her old rags in favor of the new cloth. Once happily changed, she headed down to get some breakfast. People were already up at this hour, buzzing about. After ordering a fried omelet and goblet of orange juice, Ebony sat down and started to devour the goodness. Although the orange juice was a bit watery, and the omelet was crisp in some parts, she still enjoyed every bit of it.

Wiping her mouth on a paper napkin, Ebony headed back upstairs. She had some plans to complete. Taking out a pencil and notepad, she began to plan out her ultimate escape.

…

Lunch hour came and went, while Ebony was coped up in the small room, scribbling out a letter to Hermione and Ron. Dobby had visited earlier that day, warning her not to return to Hogwarts. After quite some persuasion, the crazy house elf finally believed Ebony and left her alone.

**_Dear Mione, And Ron,_**

**_I miss you guys so much, and I hope you're having a good summer. You would not believe what just happened! A house elf visited me to warn me about a danger or evil plot that will take place during Hogwarts this year. Turns out he had intercepted all my mail. Which, I suppose is why we haven't been able to contact._**

**_I need to talk to you guys soon, and in person. It's really important. Perhaps we can meet at the Leaky Cauldron, in a week to discuss and catch up with each other. Again, I hope it's been a good summer for you two._**

**_Bonnie_**

Satisfied with her letter, she duplicated it and sent them off with a barn owl from the inn, as Hedwig had not yet showed her face around. But Ebony wasn't worried; Hedwig was a smart girl, she'll figure it out. For now, she had more important business to tend to. Like picking out her new school.

Sighing, she picked up the dusty book on her bedside table. Flipping to the page she left off, she skimmed over the page, deeming nothing very important. However, something caught her eye. It was a picture of two girls, one full of love and light, the other full of hatred and dark. Intrigued, she read on, barely registering the fact the sun had long been replaced with the moon.

…

Ebony bit her lip nervously, once again checking the clock. Ron and Hermione were supposed to be meeting her in thirty minutes, to discuss matters and just hang out. Sighing, she flipped open a book on wizarding travels, hoping to ease the queasy feeling she felt deep within.

Over the week, she had successfully gained wizarding connections and polished up her vault status to tip-top form. Once acquiring proper textbooks for magical subjects, she had dived right in, the excitement and thrill she once felt returning. To top it off, she had been busy learning about the advanced and current wizarding world, or other cultures. Needless to say, the poor girl hadn't gotten much rest. Taking a bite of chocolate cake, her attention travelled back to the book she had open. (Fairy Tales Originated From The Time of Merlin) Flipping to a random page, she began to read.

Just as the clock struck twelve, a blur of bushy brown hair rushed into the bar, barely allowing Ebony to react properly. Pulling her friend in a bare hug, Ebony awkwardly patted her back.

Gesturing for her to sit, down, she waited until Ron came before blurting out anything and everything to them. It wasn't easy, but she eventually went through with it. By the end, Hermione was on the verge of tears and Ron just looked awkward. At first they just spent a lot of time gapping at her new look, but eventually settled down to listen to what she had to say. Hermione had needed some convincing to believe Hogwarts wasn't truly the best, but eventually had to agree to Ebony's arguments.

Right now, the three friends were strolling leisurely in Diagon Alley when Hermione spoke up. "Bonnie?" At first the question was so timid and quiet no one heard it. "Bonnie." This time it sounded rather bitter, which caused the black haired girl to turn around.

"Yes?"

"What EXACTLY are your plans?" Ebony turned and looked at her friend, slightly irked, only to see grim determination and worry etched upon the face that was so usually buried in books. Sighing, she gestured for them to stop by the closest shop, Flourish And Blotts. Fortunately, some vain author was visiting and the attention wasn't on her at all. Hey, she had gotten odd looks from people (Or in general, boys who tend to be her age) and she had a feeling it wasn't because she was the girl-who-lived anymore.

Dragging a worried Hermione and a strangely quiet Ron to the secluded corner, she took a deep breath. Her friends looked at her warily; almost as if they were afraid on what she was about to say.

"Listen." She whispered, glancing around. "I've already told you that I was going away to a boarding school within the Alps, am I correct?" Nodding, her best friends exchanged a worried glance. "I'll be going to some place called 'The Institution of Yin And Yang. Do you know what that is?"

"Yin and Yang is-"

"Yeah, good and evil." Hermione scowled at being cut off, but Ron just stared at her oddly. "I know, I know, but we don't have enough time for chit-chatter. I think Voldemort's back." She watched as Ron winced and Hermione gasped. "Yes, blunt, but for some reason, I just KNOW he'll be back." In reality, it wasn't like that at all. In truth, Ebony only had her suspicions, but it couldn't kill, could it?

"That's part of the reason why I need to leave- besides all the other reasons, of course. It's just that I feel like I should be prepared, because there is no way that was the last meeting between the two of us. I know, maybe I'm paranoid, but I feel like I should do this."

"Do what? I mean, mate, sure. It makes sense that you would, you know- want to be prepared, but what has all of this got to do with Yen or whatever?" Ron butted in, and Ebony's expression grew grim.

"Yin and Yang is the hardest there is." She whispered, shivering as a gust of wind whistled along her back. "Only the strongest and toughest survive. Barely anyone gets accepted. Now, I know my power is nothing to laugh at, but I picked this so I can become stronger. I only got in because I told the headmistress I needed the strength, and willed her to let me try. I know this will be no walk in the park, but I really do feel determined."

"So it's final?" Hermione whispered, tears brimming her eyes. Pulling in for an embrace, Ebony felt the corner of her eyes tingle too. "I'll miss you. Promise to write?"

"Promise." She pulled away before giving Ron a short hug and pulling on a sad smile. "Don't worry about it. There's still plenty of time. I'll promise to write, and I'll still visit." Nodding, the three friends happily made their way to the front of the bookshop.

"Yeah, well. I bet you'll miss Malfoy too." Ron teased, and Ebony's face immediately turned the same shade as Ron's hair. Smacking him on the shoulder, she mouthed 'prat'. It wasn't really Ebony's fault she had a teeny-eeny crush on the prick. Even though he was insufferable, he was still kind of …Cute. It annoyed her greatly when Hermione would look at her, trying not to laugh after every fight with that git.

Shaking away those thoughts, she glanced around to see the rest of the Weasley gang, chattering amongst themselves just as a what Ebony presumed to be 'Gilderoy Lockhart From The Books' to be exited from the back, preening himself. Sighing, Ebony rolled her eyes as both Missus Weasley and Hermione looked star struck.

She couldn't wait to get to the Alps.

...

**A/N**: Short, sorta, I know. Next chapter might/will be longer. Have fun!


	3. The Yin and The Yang

**From A Girl's Perspective  
Chapter Three: The Yin And Yang**

…

The rest of the summer passed like a breeze, and soon Hermione And Ron found themselves bidding farewell to their best friend, whose school won't need her just yet. During the past month or so, the three friends had met up, trying to increase Ebony's magical power and stamina. It was said that those were very important to students of Yin and Yang, along with control and intelligence, including something they had learned to be 'magical muscle technique', or MMT for short.

It turned out there was a special gene that wizards and witches can activate, which allowed them to gain strength not unlike muggle body-builders in a small amount of time. The only difference is there is no physical change, as it operated on a small film of magic coursing through one's body. Even squibs could achieve it, seeing how it worked as long as magic was visible in their system. How strong they were usually depended on magical strength and dedication.

The only downside was that Ebony had no idea how strong she had gotten. Sure, she had beaten both Fred and George in an arm wrestle, but she would bet all the galleons in her vault it was far from enough. Besides, they were really beaters, and didn't have any properly trained MMT factor. At times like these Ebony wanted to meet Ron's other brothers, Bill or Charlie to test her strength properly. She was sure breaking curses and wards, or fighting bloody dragons would definitely boost one's MMT.

She had also brushed up on books, revising with the help of Hermione. Unfortunately, Ron was always quite alone during those times. After a while, Ebony started to feel really guilty for neglecting her other best friend. In the end, she played Quidditch while being quizzed by Hermione. It was one havoc game, but she had to admit, it was getting easier with multi-tasking. It also helped when Ebony tried steering with her power alone. It wasn't easy and she had fallen off twice, but it did truly help.

Or so Ebony hoped.

…

Standing in front of the large titanium building, Ebony was a wreck. She couldn't believe that she had just been comforting a sobbing Hermione a few minutes ago. Sighing, she tucked the skipping stone snuggly in her bag. Just as expected, Yin and Yang required students to find their own way in. She had completely freaked out at first, until she did the rational thing and called the goblins to make her a 'portkey'. Again, something she had read.

Glancing around, she started to take a step before finding herself standing on what used to be the ground and instead sliding down a large metal tube. She did the only thing that came to mind. Screaming. Down she went, screaming, howling and doing whatever she can to stop it. (Not)

After what seemed like forever, she landed hard on a marble surface. Everything surrounding her was completely black, but Ebony could feel iron bars caging her in from every side. The tunnel was now closed; she had no way out. Ebony tried screaming, kicking, squinting, crying, and even whistling, but nothing worked. It was plain that no one was there. However, she stayed like that for hours, her joints becoming sore from being in such a small space for a long time.

Finally, the poor girl fell into strained slumber, shadows already developing under her eyes. Unfortunately, the temperature landed somewhere between 'freezing cold' and 'deathly'. What was even more unfortunate was that she was jostled awake feeling like she had been blinded from the light that appeared out of nowhere. Calming down, she realized is was another student.

Bursting into a fresh batch of tears, the boy (Or so Ebony thought. 'He' had short hair.) Unlocked the cage with no effort, staring at her. "So, you're the Potter kid?" Nodding, she shifted around only to wince as the pain coursed through. "Well, are you going to get up?" He asked, his voice somewhat laced with amusement. Ebony shot him a glare, but all she received was a smirk. "Headmistress told us all about you -but just one thing. Don't. Expect. Help." Smiling, he turned around, throwing a thick volume like it was a thin sheet of paper. Ebony suspected he had MMT.

"Good luck climbing the five-hundred stairs from the dungeons!" He called back, and Ebony groaned. So that's where she was. The dungeons. At Yin and Yang, the dungeons were the furthest, deepest, and one of the coldest. Not including rooms. Sighing, she pulled herself up, wincing as fresh pain hit her hard. Picking up the book (Which was a handy guide to the school), she glanced at the barely visible stairs encased in darkness.

This was going to be a long, long night.

…

By dawn, Ebony had somewhat successfully made her way to the dorms. They were single-roomed, seeing how Succubi and incubi tend to attend the institute as well. She was sore, aching, depressed, angry, and somewhat reluctant in continuing. God bless Merlin it happened to be a weekend when she arrived.

After the trip up the stairs, Ebony had discovered the thickness and heaviness of the doors. A few students swung by them easily enough, but it was like pushing a brick wall to Ebony. She had managed to make a crack before someone startled her and it closed all over again. Luckily, she apologized and opened the door for Ebony.

Her room wasn't much better, seeing it was almost as cold as the dungeons had been, and the beds were rather stiff. Luckily, it seemed like nothing compared to the higher levels.

In Yin and Yang, it was separated into five classes, one being beginner (although Ebony was probably twice as bad as the worst beginner), and the last being what most people called 'elite'. Their official names were, 'Fwoopers, Ashwinders, Hippogriff, Dragon, and finally phoenix'. At every level, the age varies, as you can only raise a level when you reach a certain level.

Ebony already knew she was going to have a lot of fun… (Note the dripping sarcasm)

…

Ebony growled angrily. Sadly, the weekend had pasted way to fast for the girl, hence she found herself jabbing at the portkey that was supposed to bring her to class. Apparently the sodding school expected them to know wandless magic. Either that, or suffer through about thirty more doors… In, oh, less than three minutes.

Oh, joy.

After five more minutes of attempting to activate the damn portkey, she finally gave up and started to make her way through to the gyms. True to 'his' word, nobody really stopped to help her. By the fifth door, Ebony simply slipped after whom ever passed through the doors. Due to that, she had arrived at the gym only an hour late.

Which, of course led to the result of receiving three hundred push-ups before joining the others to sprint around the vast place for an hour. Sprint. An hour. Ebony didn't like the two words together, especially when there is no 'stop' in between. Apparently the teacher didn't like her very much either. Needless to say, Ebony had learned more swear words than necessary after the six-hour session.

After lunch wasn't much better either. It was the magic section, and Ebony felt STUPID. She couldn't do any of the spells, and was laughed at by almost all her classmates. Gritting her teeth in irritation, she gave it all she could, but still nothing.

Sitting at the Fwoopers common room at night, she barely restrained from snapping her wand in frustration. The essay was complicated and full crazy details, but Ebony finished it well enough from the help of the library. The Latin homework didn't cause too much trouble either, but mostly everyone else was done in minutes.

It was the spells Ebony truly got stuck on. During the day, she had come to another horrible discovery; the place was full of traps. Everyday spells were used commonly. Spells Ebony could barely grasp the concept of. The classes, was obviously no better. It was complicated beyond belief.

Sighing she went back to her book, drowning in her own pity and misery. If anything, nobody here gave pity. Maybe it was better, but Ebony didn't feel any better. She was soon backing to drowning in her own confusion until someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was the same guy that had rescued her from the dungeons a few days back. Now that Ebony could see properly, her had light charcoal hair, and amber eyes.

"No one's really going to help, are they?" Shocked at what came out of her mouth, Ebony kept quiet to see the other boy's reaction. However, his stone mask held firmly in place. Sighing, Ebony frowned. "I can't do this."

"Yes, you can." Startled, she turned back around to see another girl, about her age with choppy strawberry blonde hair. Ebony hadn't heard her coming at all.

"No-"

"Are your excuses really more important than your dreams?" Biting her lip, Ebony shook her head slowly, still considering what the girl had said.

"I- No. They aren't." Giving a small smile, the girl nodded approvingly.

"Then, you can. It's just a matter of do or don't." As soon as she was done, both the boy and her slipped back into the shadows. Staring at the book in grim determination, Ebony tried. I mean, really tried. It was way past curfew when she had gotten the first spell, but it was something.

Something indeed.

...

**A/N:** There. A longer chapter. Not by much, but longer- just to make up for the late update last time. Yes, I know. Yin and Yang is a cruel place that may seem unrealistic, but it's real. Deal with it.


	4. Everything's Great, no, Really

**From A Girl's Perspective  
Chapter Four: Everything's great. No, really.**

…

Dawn approached quietly as the ever-so petit girl rolled around in her sleep. A single sleepy eyelid cracked open, blinking slowly. Yawning, she mumbled quietly to herself before sliding off the bed, her feet coming to contact with the cold floor. It had no been less than four month when Ebony had first stepped into the twisted world of Yin and Yang. And for the first time, the only reason she had looked back was to see how far she had gotten.

Ebony may not be the smartest, or strongest, but she was determined. She was also a quick learner and found it easy to blend in with others. Soon she had rose to an acceptable level, where nobody could find a reason to tease her any further. Even if she was still at the bottom half, people simply had to respect her for it.

And trust me, it had been both the worst and best months of her life. Shoving against the door, a crack immediately appeared and as she pushed harder, she was able to open it completely, something she couldn't do before. In her opinion, the whole extra weight thing was kind of stupid. You see all the students from Yin and Yang had extra weights tied around their wrists, waist, and ankles. It made everything three times as hard, but it did really help. Over the course of few months, her MMT had improved by dozens.

Brushing her silken black hair into a sloppy bun, she pulled on a grey t-shirt and sweat pants, ready for the morning gym training program. On the way out of the common room, she met Alicia and Mark, the names of the duo she had met her first few days here. Ebony wouldn't call them best friends, but they tolerated each other well enough.

"I swear Kenneth hates my guts, Mark. I can't ask HIM for help!" Ebony smirked as she heard Alicia's whiny voice travel from all the way across the room. Apparently Kenneth had heard and the blonde's hair was soon on fire. Giggling, she waved her wand at her friend before chanting the spell that ended the flame immediately. However, she received a sharp burn mark on her wrist a moment later. Wincing, she touched the burnt flesh tenderly. It was common knowledge that usage of BOTH the incantation and wand for a spell was to be disapproved. Glancing apologetically, Alicia handed her some healing salve.

"I can't believe I still can't do the spell. I've been trying for so long!" Ebony groaned, and Mark smiled encouragingly- or as encouragingly as MARK gets. He was a prick. But a funny prick at that. They stayed in comfortable silence until a snow-white owl zoomed through the open window, exposing the beautiful fresh whiteness of January.

"How are your little British friends? And I did never really know how that blasted pigeon of yours got in the wards." Mark asked, summoning a cup of cocoa from the nearby table. It was a known fact Yin And Yang was heavily warded. However, Hedwig found her way in anyways, so Ebony wasn't really complaining. Skimming through the letter, Ebony smiled contently, so distracted she didn't even see Alicia stiffen.

"They're fine. Hermione was staying over at the Weasley's, and she said it was nice to have another girl around." Shrugging, she pocketed the letter, and begun to take out her trainers until Alicia grabbed her arm. Startled, she turned around to meet intense blue eyes that practically burned through her head.

"They're fine?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." Gulping, Ebony did her best to pull on a brave face. If anything, a serious Alicia usually means you're royally screwed. "They're fine, Alicia. They're FINE." Ebony tried to pry her fingers away, but the girl gripped even tighter. Mark raised an eyebrow before taking a sip from his mug.

"Ebony dear, when was the last time you checked the prophet?" Alicia's grip loosened and Ebony gulped.

"…Not since that trashy bitch wrote the lies about me…" It was true. After a reporter named Rita Skeeter had published that she had been expelled from Hogwarts, Ebony went in a full rage. She was hell-bent on going back to Britain until Mark and Alicia pointed out it was probably just a scheme to get her back there. They had also pointed out she had just effortlessly fallen for it, and abandoned her for days.

"Ebony! You need to keep updated with the current world; you never know when something serious is going to happen." Alicia scolded, and Ebony winced, nodding. What did this have to do with Hermione and Ron, anyways?

"Nevermind. We're late. We'll discuss this later." Mark hissed, standing up and dragging the two girls out of the now deserted common room.

…

Gasping, her shaking fingers gripped the parchment harshly. Alicia and Mark were standing beside me, their expression torn between pity and frustration. Something was killing off the students. Once again, Dumbledore had failed to protect the student body. Ebony wasn't sure she should feel relieved or scared at that. Not with a school board that consisted of Lucius Malfoy, anyway.

"No… Hermione! She's a muggle-born. She's going to die!" Ebony all but screamed, her voice shattering. Shaking her head, Alicia took the brunette's arm and shook it slightly.

"No, she's not. Just remind her to bring a extra mirror or two around." Pointing at the article about the Slytherin Monster and Chamber of secrets, she shrugged. "It's a Basilisk."

"A what?" Alicia looked peeved at Ebony's question before sighing.

"King of pythons and reptiles? Giant lives to be hundreds of years old, sometimes last longer when in hibernation, petrifies or kills with either direct eye contact or indirect? Yeah, stir any memories?" Nodding numbly Ebony pushed back within her thoughts. It was that day when they had been learning about poisons when she remembered basilisk venom. It wasn't pretty.

"Yes, I do remember. But that means my friends are in danger, aren't they?" Ebony choked out, wanting to force her tears back in. Now she thought about it, all their letters were slightly shaky and their tones sounded wrong. How had she not noticed this before?

"Big deal. Send them some mandrake potions." Mark shrugged, taking out a fresh piece of lined paper to continue his essay. Alicia did the same, sparing one last glance at the shaken girl before diving into her books again.

But Ebony knew what she had to do. She had to go back, at least to save her friends.

Training be damned.

…

**A/N:** Ebony is about to head back to Britain! How will everyone react? Is Dumbledore good or bad? Read to find out!


End file.
